The Nicest Thing
by RabbitHole
Summary: Fluffy songfic. Akcja wybiega nieco w przyszłość. Dużo Klaine, dużo nostalgii, nieco subtelnych scen łóżkowych. Zapraszam.


Słońce przelewało się przez firanki malując fantazyjne wzory na podłodze. Tworzyło dziwny kontrast z wyraźnie słyszalnym wyciem wiatru dobiegającym zza okna. Kurt jednak wcale tego nie zauważał. Wpatrywał się w pusty pokój starając się zatrzymać czas na jeszcze parę minut. Gołe ściany zdawały się rzucać mu oskarżycielskie spojrzenie, jednakże tego także nie widział. Pustka panowała nie tylko w pokoju – Kurt również miał uczucie, jakby czegoś mu brakowało. „Nie wydurniaj się. Przez całe życie marzyłeś, żeby uciec z tego miasta. W końcu idziesz do college'u i jest ci smutno?", powiedział sobie. W niczym jednak to nie pomogło. Znajomy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
- Kurt, jesteś gotowy?  
Niepewny uśmiech.  
- Za chwilę.  
Burt kiwnął głową i stanął obok syna również rozglądając się po pokoju.  
- Nie wierzę jak ten czas szybko leci – westchnął. – Czasem myślę, że…  
- Tato… - przerwał mu Kurt. – Chyba nie zamierzasz…  
- Jesteś moim synem. I… Po prostu… Nie mogę uwierzyć… - zabrakło mu słów. Kurt wywrócił tylko oczami, a Burt roześmiał się.  
- W takim razie czekam przy samochodzie.  
Znów został sam. Kurt przycisnął dłonie do piersi. Niepewnie. Już miał zamiar wychodzić, ale jego wzrok przykuł niewielki kawałek papieru leżący na podłodze. Zmarszczył brwi. „Przecież wczoraj sprzątałem cały spokój, jakim cudem to się zachowało?", przeszło mu przez głowę. Pochylił się nad znaleziskiem. Jego brwi powędrowały w górę, a serce przyspieszyło na moment. Zacisnął powieki, żeby opanować szarpiące nim emocje. Raz, dwa. Już. Chwycił papierek i wyszedł z pokoju nie oglądając się za siebie.

***  
Carol przytuliła mocno Kurta.  
- Będziemy za tobą tęsknić. Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni, taka uczelnia… – usłyszał jej szept.  
Zaczęły mu drżeć wargi. Był trochę zaskoczony, bo nigdy nie sądził, że rozpłacze się wyjeżdżając z Limy. Jednakże była to tylko kolejna zmiana, jaka zaszła w nim w przeciągu ostatnich lat. Lat, które wywróciły całe jego życie do góry nogami.  
- Jedźcie ostrożnie – powiedziała Carol, a Burt pocałował ją w policzek.  
- Wiesz, nie musisz mnie odwozić . Mam prawo jazdy – przypomniał ojcu.  
- Daj spokój. Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak niebezpieczne drogi są w tych czasach. To długa jazda, a ja jestem dużo lepszym kierowcą od ciebie. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele.  
Kurt nie oponował i bez słowa wsiadł do auta. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ojciec zwyczajnie nie może się z nim rozstać. Finn opuścił dom już tydzień wcześniej – stypendium footballowe załatwiło mu miejsce na naprawdę niezłej uczelni. Minusem było jednak, że teraz obydwaj bracia mieli uczyć się w odległych zakątkach kraju. Kurt wyobraził sobie Finna opalającego się w ciepłym słońcu Kalifornii i uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Takie miejsce zdecydowanie pasowało do jego przyrodniego brata.  
Tak więc Carol i Burt skazani byli na siebie. Często rzucali żarty o tym, jak to cudownie, że ich pisklęta wreszcie wyfruną i będą mieli całe gniazdo dla siebie, prawda jednak była taka, że żadne z nich nie wyobrażało sobie życia bez swoich pociech. Ich dzieci dorosły stanowczo za szybko.  
Ruszyli. Kurt wyglądając przez szybę, wciąż mógł widzieć stojącą na ganku macochę, która machała im na pożegnanie ocierając łzy.

***  
Cisza w aucie krępowała Kurta, doskonale wiedział jednak, że ojciec nie ma tego samego problemu. Nigdy nie należał do wylewnych osób, tak więc żadne z nich nie próbowało zaczynać rozmowy. W końcu Kurt nie wytrzymał i włączył radio. Przez chwilę przerzucał stacje. Wiadomości, muzyka rockowa, hity z dawnych lat… W końcu usłyszał coś, co zdawało się go zadowalać, gdyż cofnął rękę pozwalając muzyce grać. W dłoniach wciąż miął papierek znaleziony na podłodze pokoju, co nie uszło uwadze jego ojca.  
- Coś ważnego? – zapytał.  
- Tak jakby – Kurt odwrócił wzrok udając zainteresowanie krajobrazem za oknem. Budynki, drzewa mijały szybko i choć Kurt wiedział, że nigdy więcej ich nie zobaczy, tym razem nie czuł ani wzruszenia, ani tęsknoty. Musiał jednak zająć czymś myśli. Wiedział, że koniec końców Burt pokona swoją małomówność i zapyta, o to, o czym Kurt nie miał najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać. Było to jedynie kwestią czasu.  
- „C"? – zgodnie z przewidywaniami usłyszał głos ojca. Przez chwilę jednak nie rozumiał, o co chodzi. W końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że jego znalezisko od dłuższego czasu spoczywa beztrosko na jego udzie. Na moment zapadła cisza.  
– To jakaś pamiątka z…?  
- Tato – upomniał go Kurt.  
Burt westchnął.  
- Przepraszam. Zapomniałem.  
Zapadło milczenie, nie trwało jednak zbyt długo. Już po chwili Burt ponownie podjął temat.  
- Ile to już…? – zaczął.  
- Rok.  
Jakby nie wiedział.  
- Wciąż żadnych wieści?  
- Żadnych wieści – powtórzył głucho.  
Kurt pomyślał, że wyjątkowo to jego ojciec ma nastrój na pogawędki i choć wiedział, że to jedna z ich ostatnich chwil razem przed długą rozłąką, nie miał siły na rozmowę. Wiedział też jednak, że Burt to rozumie, jak zawsze. Nie potrzebował wielu informacji, żeby zrozumieć, kiedy jego syn potrzebuje czasu dla siebie. W zasadzie, był nawet trochę zły na ojca. Niepotrzebnie przywoływał ten temat.  
Kurt mimowolnie cofnął się myślami o ten rok. Pamiętał te przepłakane noce, bezcelowe telefony, listy pisane do nieznanego adresata. Pamiętał reakcje rodziny i przyjaciół, którzy nie mieli pojęcia, co z nim zrobić, więc nawet nie próbowali pomóc. Był im wdzięczny, bo nie chciał żadnych porad i kazań. Nie chciał ich bliskości. Nie chciał już niczego.  
Blaine zniknął dokładnie przed rokiem, trzema miesiącami i dwudziestoma dniami. Kurt był zły na siebie, że wciąż liczył tak dokładnie. Blaine nie zostawił mu żadnej wiadomości. Niczego. Uciekł. Kurt zresztą zrobił to samo. Opuścił Dalton tak szybko jak było to możliwe.  
Miesiąc później spotkał jednego z Warblersów. „Jak to, Blaine o niczym ci nie powiedział? Wynieśli się z rodziną do Los Angeles."  
Wszyscy wiedzieli. Wszyscy poza Kurtem. Nie miał siły o to dbać.

Mimo wypełniającej samochód muzyki, obydwaj wciąż czuli obecność krępującej ciszy. Tym razem Burt wyciągnął rękę, żeby zmienić stację. Przełączał przez chwilę, w zasadzie nie słuchając nawet, co leci. W pewnym momencie usłyszał głos syna:  
- Zostaw to – poprosił. – Lubię tę piosenkę.  
Burt uniósł brwi.  
- W porządku – powiedział tylko.  
Po chwili w aucie rozległy się ciche dźwięki.

…I wish I was your favourite girl,  
I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world.

Kurt skłamał. Nie znał tej piosenki, ale wydawała mu się przyjemna. W spoconej dłoni wciąż ściskał literę „C", jedyną pozostałość z dawnego życia, jedyną pamiątkę po chłopaku, którego imienia nawet nie miał siły wspominać. Żałował jednak, że nie siedzi tuż obok niego. „Tyle zostało z całej odwagi, co ty na to?"- powiedziałby. „Na pewno jesteś usatysfakcjonowany." Poczuł frustrację wyobrażając sobie jego opanowaną twarz, czarne włosy, a przede wszystkim sympatię bijącą z ciemnych oczu. Nienawidził w nim tego, że nawet w tej chwili nie mógł go nienawidzić. Kurt potrząsnął głową. Musiał się opanować.  
Samochód wciąż wypełniał delikatny głos piosenkarki, więc starał się skupić na melodii. Jednakże w takich momentach wszystko zdaje się nawiązywać do rzeczy, które rozpaczliwie staramy się wyrzucić z pamięci. „…jakby każda piosenka była o nas", usłyszał znów ten ciepły głos.  
„Zamknij się", powiedział i tylko cudem udało mu się nie powiedzieć tego na głos. Nie wiedział czy słowa kierował do tego ukochanego głosu, piosenkarki czy swojej własnej chorej podświadomości.

I wish my smile was your favourite kind of smile,  
I wish the way that I dressed was your favourite kind of style.

Słysząc te dwa wersy Kurt mało nie wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem. Ze wszystkich sił starał się ignorować tekst piosenki, ale już po chwili ogarnęły go wspomnienia.

I wish you couldn't figure me out,  
But you always wanna know what I was about.

_Kurt siada na schodach starając się opanować targające nim emocje. Ma nadzieję, że Blaine nie widzi uczuć malujących się w tej chwili na jego twarzy, wystarczająco się już przed nim wygłupił. Po raz kolejny szczęście mu nie dopisuje._  
_- Co się dzieje? – słyszy i po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że Blaine siada tuż obok niego. – Dlaczego jesteś smutny?_  
_Nie wie, co ma odpowiedzieć. Ciężko mu rozeznać się we własnych uczuciach, tym bardziej, że przed tym nowopoznanym chłopakiem zdążył otworzyć się bardziej niż przed kimkolwiek dotychczas. Przy nim zapomina o swojej skrytości, jakby znali się już od wieków. Trochę go to niepokoi, ale w zasadzie nie jest zdziwiony. Tak długo czekał na kogoś takiego._  
_- Bo do wczoraj nikt nigdy mnie nie pocałował – mówi w końcu. Jest zły na siebie, bo czuje jak drży mu głos, kompletnie nie mogąc nad nim zapanować. Po policzku spływa pojedyncza łza zdająca się palić skórę żywym ogniem. – W każdym razie… W ten sposób._  
_Nie patrzy na Blaine'a. Nie chce widzieć wyrazu jego twarzy. Czuje się upokorzony nie mogąc powstrzymać swojej słabości i zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopak prawdopodobnie ma go za płaczliwego histeryka. Ma nadzieję, że Blaine nie skomentuje w żaden sposób tego, co powiedział. Jest mu wystarczająco niezręcznie._  
_- Chodź. Postawię ci lunch – słyszy._  
_Spogląda na niego hamując cisnące się na usta pytanie „Skąd zawsze wiesz, co robić?". W całym swoim życiu nie był nikomu tak wdzięczny._

I wish you'd hold my hand when I was upset.

_- Wszystko gra?_  
_Blaine spogląda na Kurta z niepokojem. Jest to chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy Hummel naprawdę nie ma ochoty go widzieć. Blaine spogląda w te niebieskozielone oczy, które – tu zganił się za patetyczne porównanie- przypominają mu w tej chwili wzburzony ocean. Kurt doskonale wie, że jego przyjaciel już wszystko odkrył. Nie musiał nawet pytać. Jego oczy zaciskają się, jakby miał nadzieję, że wystarczy wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, a Blaine zniknie i Kurt znów zostanie sam._  
_- Sztorm – słyszy cichy głos. Ten sam, którego tak bardzo w tej chwili nienawidzi._  
_Mimowolnie trzepocze powiekami._  
_- Co?_  
_- Nieważne._  
_Wargi Kurta się zaciskają. Przez moment liczy na to, że Blaine podejdzie do niego, chwyci jego dłoń i powie coś stosownego. Nic takiego nie następuje. Kurt ma dość._  
_- Chrzań się, Blaine._

Kurt z opóźnieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział na głos. Burt przez chwilę nic nie mówił, po chwili jednak skręcił na pobocze i zatrzymał samochód. Nie patrzył na syna. Całą swoją uwagę poświęcił przedniej szybie, jakby zbierając myśli. Kurt cierpliwie czekał na wybuch. Cokolwiek. Tymczasem piosenka wciąż trwała.

I wish you'd never forget  
The look on my face when we first met

_Kurt ostrożnie schodzi po schodach rozglądając się na około z ciekawością. Nigdy nie był w tak pięknym budynku i zastanawiał się czy marnotrawstwem nie jest przeznaczać go na szkołę. Tłum chłopców przemyka koło niego wyraźnie się spiesząc. „Ciekawe, co się dzieje," myśli. Jego wzrok przyciąga czarnowłosy chłopak. Kurt postanawia zaryzykować._  
_- Przepraszam, mogę zadać ci pytanie? Jestem tu nowy – tłumaczy niezręcznie._  
_Chłopak wyciąga rękę._  
_- Mam na imię Blaine._  
_- Kurt – uśmiecha się lekko. – Więc… Co się dzieje?_  
_Blaine uśmiecha się, wyraźnie podekscytowany._  
_- Warblersi. Od czasu do czasu mają improwizowane występy. Szkoła wtedy trochę pustoszeje._  
_Kurt marszczy brwi. Czegoś tu nie rozumie._  
_- Czyli… Chór jest u was tak jakby fajny?_  
_Chłopak wyraźnie jest zaskoczony._  
_- Żartujesz? Warblersi są jak gwiazdy rocka! Chodź, znam skrót…_

- Kurt.  
Otrząsnął się zamyślenia. Ojciec najwyraźniej coś do niego mówił.  
- Jedź – Kurt zacisnął wargi.  
Burt spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. W oczach syna zobaczył jednak tyle determinacji, że bez słowa chwycił za kierownicę i już po chwili mknęli dalej drogą.

I wish you had a favourite beauty spot  
That you loved secretly.  
'Cause it was on a hidden bit  
That nobody else could see.

_Kurt wciąż ma zaciśnięte powieki, choć nie śpi już od dłuższego czasu. Postanawia trochę poudawać. Jest w błędzie sądząc, że uda mu się nabrać Blaine'a. Już po chwili czuje ciepły oddech w okolicach ucha._  
_- Kłamca – słyszy._  
_Wciąż się nie rusza. Czuje jak delikatnie zsuwa się z niego kołdra. Poduszka tłumi jego śmiech. Wargi Blaine'a są teraz bardzo blisko kurtowej skóry badając uważnie każdy jej milimetr. Delikatny pocałunek w szyję i powrót do wędrówki wzdłuż ciała. Kiedy czuje dłoń Blaine'a w okolicy bioder, wie, kto wyjdzie zwycięsko z tej walki._  
_- Więc jak… śpisz? – słyszy cichy pomruk._  
_Kurt musi sięgnąć po cały zapas cierpliwości, jaki został mu w zanadrzu. Wie jednak, że długo nie wytrzyma. Słyszy ćwierkanie ptaków za oknem i postanawia się na nim skupić, żeby nie zwariować. Już po chwili jednak znów odzywa się tak rozpraszający go głos._  
_- Będziesz się śmiał, ale wiesz… wyglądasz teraz jak anioł. Brakuje ci tylko skrzydeł. O tutaj – jego palec kreśli zarys na nagich plecach Kurta. Blaine jest bardzo dokładny. Wyraźnie zaznacza początek i koniec, rysuje nawet pióra. Ciało Kurta przeszywa dreszcz. Słyszy tryumfalny śmiech Blaine'a. Kurt otwiera oczy z jękiem i uśmiecha się do niego mrużąc oczy w jasnym świetle dnia._  
_- Anioły nie robią takich rzeczy – ruchem głowy wskazuje łóżko, na którym leżą._  
_Blaine śmieje się w odpowiedzi._  
_- Bóg wiedział, co robi, kiedy mi ciebie zsyłał. Wiedział, że nie uwierzę w kogoś idealnego, więc… Dodał kilka grzechów. W zasadzie, nie mam nic przeciwko._  
_Kurt nagle poważnieje. Przeciąga się leniwie i opiera na łokciu._  
_- Wierzysz w Boga, Blaine?_  
_- A ty nie?_  
_Kurt przygryza wargę i bezwładnie opada na poduszkę. Kiedyś wszystko było dużo bardziej oczywiste. Chwilę zajmuje mu sformułowanie wypowiedzi - głównie dlatego, że niezwykle rozprasza go palec Blaine'a rysujący podłużną linię na jego brzuchu._  
_- Nie wiem. Myślałem, że nie wierzę. Widzisz… Nie jest to coś, co mogę zmienić z dnia na dzień, nawet gdybym chciał. Przez długi czas będę miał z tym problemy. Ale… W parę aniołów chyba mogę uwierzyć._  
_Blaine uśmiecha się promiennie. Kurt wciąż czuje ten uśmiech, kiedy ich wargi spotykają się po raz pierwszy tego poranka._

Basically, I wish that you loved me.  
I wish that you needed me.  
I wish that you knew when I said two sugars,  
Actually I meant three.

Kurt pomyślał, że żałuje, że nie znał tej piosenki wcześniej. Może byłaby to ostatnia rzecz, jaką by zaśpiewał.  
Po odejściu Blaine'a nie wstąpił już do żadnego chóru. Blaine zamknął jego głos w złotej klatce i zabrał ze sobą kluczyk. Przypominało mu to „Małą syrenkę", którą obejrzeli kiedyś razem dla rozluźnienia. Obydwaj uwielbiali bajki Disney'a. Doskonale jednak wiedział, że jego zakończenie nie będzie tak bajkowe.  
Tak więc przestał śpiewać, porzucił marzenia o Broadwayu i byciu divą. Kiedy przyszedł czas na wybór kierunku studiów, zdecydował się na prawo. Ignorował wszystkich naokoło, którzy mówili mu, jaką głupotą jest to, co robi. Pomyślał ze smutkiem, że na pewno zawiódł tego małego chłopca o niebieskozielonych oczach, żyjącego marzeniem o wyrwaniu się z Limy, którym kiedyś był. Ale to marzenie przecież spełnił, prawda? Chłopiec nie ma prawa mieć do niego pretensji. Nie on.  
Tak naprawdę Kurt doskonale wiedział, że po prostu karze samego siebie. I żadne „Czasem w życiu nie wszystko wychodzi tak jak chcemy" tego nie usprawiedliwiało. Wybrał ścieżkę, na której (Był tego pewien) nigdy nie zazna prawdziwego szczęścia. Tak musiało być. Zrobił to z premedytacją.

I wish that without me your heart would break.

_Kurt budzi się zlany potem. Jego oddech wciąż nie może się uspokoić, a oczy rozpaczliwie szukają Blaine'a. Jednakże miejsce po jego lewej stronie jest puste._  
_- Blaine? Blaine! – w jego głosie zaczyna pobrzmiewać płaczliwa nuta. To nie był sen? Nie. To niemożliwe. – Blaine!_  
_A jednak. Wybucha płaczem ukrywając twarz w kolanach. Ma wrażenie, że wraz ze łzami wypłynie zaraz całe jego serce. Spazmy szarpią drobnym ciałem, jakby emocje chwyciły go za ramiona potrząsając nim na prawo i lewo._  
_W końcu Kurt zdaje sobie sprawę, że to wcale nie emocje i że ktoś rozpaczliwie powtarza jego imię._  
_- Kurt, Kurt. Kurt, jestem. Musiałem wyjść na chwilę. Co się stało? Kurt, słyszysz mnie? Kurt!_  
_Kurt otwiera powieki i widząc przed sobą Blaine'a wybucha jeszcze większym płaczem. Chłopak patrzy na niego ze zdezorientowaniem i przyciąga do siebie to rozedrgane ciało. Całuje go w czubek głowy._  
_- Miałeś zły sen?_  
_Kurt kiwa głową na zmianę przecząco i potakująco. Sam już nie wie. Przez chwilę trwają tak w milczeniu._  
_- Kurt, nigdy więcej nie wyjdę. Obiecuję, że już zawsze będę tu przy tobie, żeby przepędzić wszystkie złe sny. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Umarłbym bez ciebie. Moje serce zwyczajnie by tego nie wytrzymało. Wiesz o tym?_  
_Kurtowi nie podobają się słowa Blaine'a. Nie lubi obietnic. „Nigdy nie mów nigdy", słyszy cichy głos w głowie. Postanawia go jednak na razie zignorować._  
_- Pocałuj mnie, proszę – mówi tylko._  
_Blaine o nic już nie pyta. Całuje Kurta tak rozpaczliwie, że Kurt przez moment nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to pocałunek pożegnalny. Odgania od siebie tę myśl. Blaine nigdy go nie zostawi. Czuje się bezpiecznie w swojej klatce, tak długo jak Blaine się nim opiekuje. Ta myśl towarzyszy mu jeszcze, kiedy czuje jak znajome dłonie uwalniają go z ubrań. Kurt ma nadzieję, że będzie to jedyna rzecz, z której Blaine kiedykolwiek będzie musiał go uwalniać._  
_Gdyby wiedział, że to ich ostatnia wspólna noc, z pewnością nie pozwoliłby na to tak łatwo._

I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake.  
I wish that without me you couldn't eat.  
I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep.

_Blaine leży na piersi Kurta i słucha bicia jego serca. Ten zaś gładzi go delikatnie po włosach uśmiechając się do siebie, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego życie przypomina teraz najbanalniejszy z melodramatów. W jakiś sposób nie brzmi to tak źle, jak przypuszczał. Wie, że Blaine myśli o tym samym. Nagle czuje dreszcz przechodzący przez ciało chłopaka. Mylnie odczytując przyczynę, Kurt delikatnie przykrywa Blaine'a białą jak śnieg kołdrą, która cudownie kontrastuje ze skórą chłopaka. W tamtym momencie wszystko jest białe. Światło padające przez okno, pościel, dłonie Kurta, ściany w pokoju Blaine'a._  
_- Kurt, czasem myślę, że chciałbym spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia – słyszy jego głos. - Wiem, że brzmię jak na tandetnych filmach i wiem, że gdzieś tam w środku się z tego śmiejesz, ale… Chciałbym, żebyś wiedział. Żebyś wiedział jak desperacko cię potrzebuję. Jak bardzo boję się, że cię stracę, albo inaczej… Boję się, że stracę cię przez własną głupotę. Że pewnego dnia ucieknę i złamię ci serce. I… chcę, żebyś wiedział, że cokolwiek zrobię, gdziekolwiek odejdę, nigdy już nie będę żył tak samo. Boże, to wszystko brzmi tak głupio… Ale wierzysz mi, Kurt, prawda? Wierzysz mi? Bez ciebie wszystko straciłoby sens. Po co miałbym jeść, śmiać się, spać, skoro jedyną rzeczą jaka przytrzymuje mnie przy życiu jest twój głos?_

Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen.  
And I wish that we could see if we could be something.

_To ten wieczór. Kurta przeraża to, co ma zamiar zrobić. Nie jest to ten strach, który czuł chodząc do McKinley, nie jest to też ten strach, któremu towarzyszyła lekka trema przed występami. W zasadzie sam nie wie, jaki to rodzaj strachu - w całym swoim życiu nigdy się tak nie bał. Blaine zdaje się niczego nie zauważać. Jak na ironię, choć zawsze wiedział, co się dzieje w jego głowie, teraz nie ma najmniejszych nawet podejrzeń._  
_- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – pyta. Kurt nie patrzy na niego, ale wie, że Blaine się uśmiecha. Słyszy to w jego głosie._  
_Nie odpowiada. Strach odbiera mu mowę._  
_- Hej, wszystko w porządku? – Blaine przysuwa się bliżej. Wiele zmieniło się od momentu, kiedy pierwszy raz zadał to pytanie. Tym razem czuje rękę Blaine'a na swoim ramieniu, a jego serce pęka wiedząc jak bardzo przyjacielski jest to gest._  
_Kurt wciąż nic nie mówi. Ciąży mu bliskość Blaine'a, w jego myślach wszystko było dużo prostsze. Kiedy odwraca twarz w jego stronę, wszelkie wątpliwości znikają. Musi spróbować._  
_Kiedy Kurt muska palcami policzki Blaine'a, ten nie reaguje. Pozwala Kurtowi na wszystko. Kurt doskonale wie, że zaraz wszystko się skończy i będą musieli o tym porozmawiać, więc pozwala sobie na wykorzystanie tego momentu do granic możliwości. Przesuwa opuszkami palców po powiekach Blaine'a gładząc powoli czarne rzęsy, które przypominają mu teraz jakiegoś naprawdę mrocznego motyla. Tłumi śmiech zdając sobie sprawę, jak infantylnie to zabrzmiało. Kontynuuje swoją wędrówkę zastanawiając się jak długo Blaine będzie powstrzymywać się od reakcji. Przesuwa dłońmi po jego ramionach. Wie jednak, że tylko się oszukuje i tak naprawdę nie na to ma teraz ochotę. Pozwala sobie przekroczyć granicę jeszcze bardziej._  
_Całuje Blaine'a delikatnie, jakby bał się, że tym jednym pocałunkiem może mu wyrządzić krzywdę. Jego wargi niezdarnie muskają wargi Blaine'a czekając na jakąś odpowiedź z jego strony. On jednak nie oddaje pocałunku. Przypomina teraz Kurtowi marmurowy pomnik. Choć może nawet ten miałby w sobie więcej ciepła. Kiedy Kurt odsuwa się od niego, Blaine wciąż ma zaciśnięte powieki. Kurt zastanawia się na ile kawałków będzie musiał się za chwilę rozpaść._  
_- Zapomnij o tym – mówi._  
_Blaine nie odpowiada. Milczenie zabija ich obu._  
_- Zamierzasz tak siedzieć do końca życia? – pyta Kurt, nieco zaniepokojony. Chciałby cofnąć wszystko to, co przed chwilę zrobił, cokolwiek, żeby Blaine znów na niego spojrzał._  
_- Przepraszam – odzywa się znowu w nadziei, że tym razem wywoła jakąś reakcję. Podziałało. W końcu Blaine otwiera oczy._  
_- Ty mnie?_  
_Kurt nie rozumie._  
_- Myślałem, że nie chcesz…_  
_Przerywa gwałtownie. Blaine posyła mu ciężkie spojrzenie._  
_- Kurt, naprawdę chciałbym… Chciałbym spróbować. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Chodzi o to… Że nie bardzo wiem czy to najlepszy moment. Daj mi czas. Zrób to, a nigdy więcej cię o nic nie poproszę. Poczekasz?_  
_Kurt kiwa głową nie wiedząc, co innego mógłby zrobić._  
_Dwa miesiące później po raz pierwszy spędzili razem noc._

I wish that we could see if we could be something.

- Mogę wyłączyć radio? – zapytał cicho.  
Kurt bał się, że kolejne piosenki mogą przynieść jeszcze więcej wspomnień.

***  
Samochód zatrzymał się po wielu godzinach drogi. Burt wpatrywał się tępo w przednią szybę. Przez dłuższą chwilę żadne z nich nie wychodziło z auta, jakby cokolwiek mogło przedłużyć ten moment i opóźnić rozłąkę. W końcu obydwaj wysiedli z samochodu. Kurt nie miał pojęcia, co teraz nastąpi.  
Pożegnanie z ojcem przyszło mu dużo trudniej niż by się spodziewał. Zawsze mieli dobry kontakt i może to właśnie było powodem niemal namacalnej niezręczności. Nie wpadli sobie w ramiona wypłakując się sobie w rękawy. Nie padły też żadne wzniosłe, ani wzruszające słowa. W zasadzie Kurt chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał pojęcia, co by to mogło być. Przez moment liczył na to, że może jego ojciec lepiej poradzi sobie z tym problemem. Mylił się.  
- Dasz sobie radę? – usłyszał zamiast tego.  
Kurt pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
- Jestem dużym chłopcem, pamiętasz?  
Burt spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na syna, a potem jego wzrok spoczął na budynku, przed którym się znajdowali.  
- Nie powinieneś tu być – powiedział. – Scena to twój dom. Tutaj nigdy nie będziesz szczęśliwy.  
- Wiem.  
Burt westchnął. Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć.  
- Wyciągnę z bagażnika twoje rzeczy.  
Kurt kiwnął głową. Wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy czując lekki wiatr na twarzy. Czuł się dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze. Jednakże wiedział, że kiedy znów uniesie powieki, przestraszą go obce budynki, nieznane, może nawet nieprzyjazne twarze. Przez chwilę nosił się z zamiarem chodzenia z zamkniętymi oczami już do końca świata. Żeby tylko nigdy nic nie wyciągnęło go z tej bezpiecznej Krainy Czarów, do której wejście znajdowało się w tej chwili pod jego powiekami. W pewnym momencie usłyszał jednak dźwięk oznajmiający nadejście nowej wiadomości. Niechętnie złamał złożoną sobie przed chwilą obietnicę i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz nawet przez moment nie spodziewając się, co zobaczy.

„Courage. Blaine."

Kurt roześmiał się tak głośno, że kilka osób obróciło głowy z zaciekawieniem. Poczuł jak wraz ze śmiechem spada mu z serca ciężar całego roku, jakby magiczna klatka, w której był zamknięty zniknęła.  
„Odwaga". Blaine uwolnił go używając tego magicznego słowa. Wolność. Kurt nigdy nie pomyślałby, że może to być takie proste.


End file.
